Rainy Skies and Love Sounds
by gomurola
Summary: [ b x b . v x kook ] Few days after we separated, inside of me this pouring rain. Such day like this, you always bring me umbrella.


**Rainy Skies and Love Sounds**

 **—Inspired by AAA's song – Koioto to Amazora—**

Rated : T

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kunpimook, etc.

Length : Oneshoot

~[ **_Boy x Boy Fanfiction_**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

 ** _Enjoy_** ]~

.

[ All Jungkook's POV ]

 ** _If I could just conveyed my love,_**

 ** _And how I wish that it will sink into you but I feared it won't_**

 ** _All those I love you I love you_**

 ** _Grown inside of me and melts_**

"Kita akhiri saja," pemuda berambut _orange_ itu meninggalkanku sendirian di dekat halte bus daerah Gangnam, dia sudah berjalan bersama seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya, bahkan lebih pendek dariku. Aku mengenalinya sebagai senior di sekolahku.

Dia tampan, dia bisa menari, dia bisa bernyanyi, orang-orang selalu memujinya bahwa dia bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku juga bisa, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang melirik sedikit saja kemampuan dariku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam saja, aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman sekelasku, aku selalu berpikir kalau aku tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Tapi selalu ada saja senior berambut _orange_ itu yang mendatangi kelasku saat bel makan siang sudah berbunyi. Dia akan melompat masuk ke kelas ku dengan wajah gembiranya itu, dan dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan lebar-lebar. Membuatku kadang malu untuk sekedar menatapnya saja.

Aku mengenalnya selama tiga bulan lebih, itu tahun lalu. Dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku saat aku sedang menjalani kelas olahraga siang itu, dia memberikan bunga kepadaku dan semua orang menjadi ricuh saat itu. Dan anehnya, guru Park tertarik dengan adegan itu, bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata haru.

Nama ku Jeon Jeongguk, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Jungkook, aku lahir di Busan tahun 1997, dan aku sekolah di Seoul Performing Arts tahun ketiga. Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, nama kakakku adalah Jeon Junghyun.

Kunpimook—temanku, dia orang Thailand—dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berteman denganku di sekolah selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini pintar dan bisa melakukan segalanya, sama seperti senior yang sekarang sudah bersama dengan mantan pacarku. Kunpimook selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan _Golden_ , tapi terkadang dia memanggilku _Evil_ karena aku jahil, tapi aku tidak terlalu menampakkan sisiku yang satu itu. Aku hanya menunjukkan itu padanya.

Taehyung, dia mantan pacarku, si pemuda rambut _orange_ yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku tahun lalu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali dia datang ke kelasku dan menemuiku, di tampan. Aku menyukainya bukan karena dia itu tampan saja, tidak ada alasan apapun sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintainya, tapi kini dia meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Di tengah salju deras dan dia bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang.

Orang itu Park Jimin.

Aku cemburu, tentu saja. Aku masih mencintai Taehyung walaupun pemuda itu tidak akan kembali lagi kepadaku. Yang aku ketahui hanya satu, pasti dia sudah merasa bahagia dengan Jimin yang jauh lebih terbuka dari pada aku. Aku orang yang tertutup, aku tidak suka menceritakan apapun tentang kepribadianku pada siapapun, bahkan pada Taehyung. Kecuali orangtuaku.

Mata ku terus mengikuti Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih bergandengan tangan, jujur saja, aku tidak suka melihat mereka bergandengan tangan seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menggenggam tangan Taehyung hingga seperti itu. Dan terkadang aku menyesali diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak terbuka saat itu. Kenapa aku selalu menutupi kepribadianku, aku tahu itu pasti alasan utama yang membuatnya jenuh dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami berdua.

Kedua orang itu berjalan memasuki _super market_ , aku melihat mereka berdua makan ramyun di dalam sana. Untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dari cuaca Seoul yang menusuk tulang. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan dingin. Aku masih berdiri di samping halte bus, sambil menatapi kedua orang itu. Aku tidak melepaskan tatapan itu, sedetik pun. Sampai aku mendapati Jimin bergelak gelisah, dia mendongak dan matanya bertemu pandang denganku. Selama sedetik dia membeku, detik berikutnya dia berdehem dan menatap Taehyung, aku tahu dia sengaja menghindari tatapanku. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum saat Jimin tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tatapanku beralih ke Taehyung, aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar, berbeda dengan Jimin yang sesekali melirik ke arahku untuk sekedar memastikan apakah aku masih berdiri di posisi yang sama atau tidak.

Taehyung terseyum senang dan cengiran persegi panjang itu muncul lagi di wajahnya yang cerah, membuat hatiku rasanya seperti teriris, perih. Andai saja aku bisa menyampaikan cintaku, bukan dia. Dia yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi kali ini, aku yang ingin menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah terlambat semenjak dia berkenalan dengan Jimin. Dia mulai menjauhiku sejak saat itu dan kami berdua mulai hilang kontak, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia menemuiku setelah dua minggu tidak berhubungan sama sekali.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan mudahnya. Aku merasa sakit hati, sialan.

Setiap akhir pembicaraan di teks pesan singkat, aku selalu menambahkan kata ' _I love you_ ' di akhir pembicaraan, lalu mengatakan selamat malam padanya. Aku selalu melakukan itu sampai-sampai aku pikir dia bosan melihat isi pesan singkat dariku yang monoton.

Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau semua kata ' _I love you_ ' yang aku berikan itu benar-benar tulus dari hatiku. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya, dan aku menelan bulat-bulat omong kosong cinta sejati. Dia terus mengatakan padaku bahwa cintanya padaku itu akan bertahan selamanya, tidak akan terhapuskan. Dan aku dengan sangat mudahnya mempercayai bualannya. Aku tidak tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka karena dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang meragukan atau mencurigakan saat mengatakan itu padaku.

Aku benar-benar menelan bulat-bulat omong kosong cinta sejati.

Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, aku masih ingin mengikuti mereka. Tapi, aku akhirnya menyerah. Cuaca yang terlalu dingin benar-benar menusuk tulangku, aku berdiri di dekat halte bus sambil menggigil karena dingin, lalu dengan pelan melangkahkan kakiku. Menjauh dari tempat itu.

 ** _It feels a long time every second with you_**

 ** _You don't need to think much of it_**

 ** _I make a wish to rainy skies & love sounds_**

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak aku dan Taehyung berpisah, dan semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Kami berdua tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa, dia sudah lulus dan aku baru saja memasuki tahun ajaran terakhir di Seoul Performing Arts.

Saat itu sudah musim panas, aku mengibaskan buku catatanku untuk sekedar memberikan sensasi dingin ke daerah wajah dan leherku. Kunpimook yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan, menatapku sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya—tampaknya dia ingin menaikkan satu alis saja, tapi karena gagal, berakhir dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya secara bersamaan dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang tertarik dengan suatu barang norak atau apalah.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, eh?" tanya Kunpimook sambil bersandar di siku-siku ruangan, antara tembok dan kursi yang Ia duduki.

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya, lalu nyengir. "Ya, aku berharap kita cepat pulang agar aku bisa segera membersihkan diri dan tidur—oh, atau mungkin menonton film horor akan sangat cocok untuk musim panas." Kataku sambil membayangkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan aku lakukan di rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Yang aku yakini, aku hanya akan melakukan hal-hal simpel di rumah, seperti tidur, makan, dan membersihkan diri. Selama liburan aku hanya melakukan itu selama seminggu lebih. Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarku selama liburan. Karena menyalakan penyejuk ruangan dan juga bergelung dengan selimutmu itu menyenangkan.

Kunpimook ikutan nyengir, "Bagaimana jika aku menginap di rumahmu hari minggu? Kita bisa nonton film horor bersama," katanya sambil membuka bungkusan permen lalu memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya. Jungkook menatapnya sambil mengernyit, berpikir sebentar, lalu menyetujui ajakan Kunpimook.

Dia tersenyum senang, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Kemudian dia meraih kursi lain dan duduk di sampingku, "Bagaimana dengan senior Taehyung itu? Apakah dia pernah memberikanmu kode-kode untuk kembali padamu atau apa?" Kunpimook menopang dagu sambil menatapku lekat-lekat, tapi aku tidak membalas tatapannya. Melainkan menatap papan tulis berwarna hitam di dinding dengan tatapan kosong.

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang seperti itu. Memori tentang Taehyung kembali masuk ke benakku, ketika dia memberikan ciuman di pipiku saat kami sedang bermain di taman, ketika dia menjadi orang pertama yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Aku memejamkan mata, dan mengembuskan napas pelan, lalu menjawab, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah bahagia dengan senior Jimin dan aku bisa apa?"

Kunpimook menatapku khawatir, lalu meremas pundakku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, aku menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Tentu saja, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" aku bertanya sambil terkekeh pelan, tapi aku cukup yakin dia mendengar kekehan itu seperti dipaksakan.

"Maksudku, kau baru saja menangis." Setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku langsung meraba pipiku dan benar saja, pipiku basah.

Aku langsung mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku, tapi tangisanku tidak kunjung berhenti. Hanya ada Kunpimook dan aku di sini, jadi aku tidak peduli dengan ingus yang mulai turun dari hidungku atau apa. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatku akan menganggap aku ini cengeng, tapi Kunpimook tidak. Dia malah meraih pundakku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, hanya sekedar memberikan kehangatan dan dia menepuk punggungku pelan.

Aku bisa mendengar Kunpimook mendesah pelan, "Kau tahu, barusan senior Taehyung lewat di depan kelas kita dan melihatmu menangis seperti orang bodoh. Jadi berhentilah menangis, oke?" tanya Kunpimook sambil mengusap punggungku pelan. Aku segera saja melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendongak, benar katanya, aku masih bisa melihat rambut _orange_ itu melewati kelasku kemudian menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

 ** _Few days after we separated_**

 ** _Inside of me this pouring rain_**

 ** _Such day like this, you always bring me umbrella_**

Aku mengusap lengan _coat_ berwarna cokelat muda yang aku kenakan. Saat itu hujan dan _coat_ yang aku pakai menjadi basah. Aku terjebak di depan sebuah _super market_ —aku memang berniat ke _super market_ untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, dan kini aku tidak tahu cara untuk pulang karena aku lupa untuk membawa payung.

Sembari menunggu hujan, aku meminum sekaleng kopi hangat yang aku beli sebelumnya. Omong-omong soal hujan, aku jadi ingat Taehyung yang selalu membawakanku payung. Dia selalu muncul di mana pun aku berada—aku sempat berpikir dia selalu menguntitku ke mana-mana. Dia akan selalu membawa payung bening untukku ketika hujan datang. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh kenangan itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan seorang lelaki sedang berlari menuju ke arahku. Aku kenal siapa dia, berambut _orange_ , tingginya yang tidak berbeda jauh denganku, dan hidungnya yang mancung itu.

Mantan pacarku.

Taehyung berhenti di sampingku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang agak basah, dia menghela napas sekali dan menoleh ke arahku. Saat itu juga dia terperanjat dan tergagap saat mengatakan, "J-Jungkook?"

Aku hanya memberikan senyuman kecil. "Hai," aku melirik tas ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya, dan juga satu kantung plastik yang ada di genggamannya. "Habis bertemu dengan senior Jimin?"

Dia berlama-lama sebelum menjawab, tampak ragu. "Ya," dia melirikku sekali dan sedetik kemudian melihat ke sembarang arah. "Dan kau, sedang apa di sini?"

"Buang angin."

Dia mengernyit. "Kau bisa bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini?"

Aku terkekeh. "Memangnya kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius?" Taehyung menatapku, kemudian mendengus pelan. Taehyung bukan idiot, dia hanya aneh.

 ** _Always on the same place, I wait to see your face_**

 ** _Even though I know you won't be there_**

 ** _But you're there, soaking in wet, not bringing umbrella_**

"Lihatlah kau, _hyung_. Basah, dan tidak membawa payung." Aku mengamati rambut _orange_ Taehyung yang basah, membuatnya terlihat agak aneh—tapi tetap saja dia tampan.

"Kau juga, tidak membawa payung," jawabnya sambil memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Setidaknya, aku tidak basah."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun selama beberapa menit. Aku hanya mendengarkan suara hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, dan aku juga mulai merasa sebal karena aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diriku. Ketika aku melirik ke samping, Taehyung menggigil. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku melangkah pergi ke dalam _super market_ dan membeli sekaleng kopi hangat lagi. Aku bisa melihat Taehyung memperhatikanku dengan heran, kemudian aku menempelkan kopi itu ke pipinya.

Dia mengernyit, aku memutar mata dan mendengus. "Minum, supaya kau merasa hangat."

Taehyung menggumamkan terima kasih dan mengambil kaleng kopi itu dari genggamanku. Dia meneguknya dan menghela napas. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, lalu berkata, "Tumben sekali, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Payungku tertinggal di rumah Ji—" dia mendadak berhenti, dan beralih untuk menatapku yang sedang menunggu jawabannya, dan dia melanjutkan setelah terbatuk dengan sengaja. "—aku tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini."

Aku mengulang apa yang baru saja Ia katakan. "Payung tertinggal di rumah senior Jimin dan lupa melihat ramalan cuaca, masuk akal."

Taehyung menatapku tak suka, dia bisa saja menganggap aku sedang menghina Jimin atau apa. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan mobil hitam yang tak lagi asing di mataku. Si pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambai ke arahku sambil berusaha agar tidak terkena hujan.

"Jeon Jeongguk!"

Itu Kunpimook. Aku mengangkat dagu sebagai jawaban, dan Kunpimook perlu meninggikan suaranya agar bisa terdengar olehku. "Ayo, masuklah!" Kunpimook sempat melihat Taehyung, dan dia terperanjat. Tapi dia buru-buru kembali untuk menatapku.

"Baiklah," aku menoleh ke Taehyung yang sedang balik menatapku. "Sampai jumpa, senior. Lebih baik kau mencari taksi daripada sakit karena harus menunggu hujan berhenti."

Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh darinya dan dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobil Kunpimook. Aku mengeluarkan sekotak _pocky_ dari kantung plastik dan memberikannya kepada Kunpimook sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dia dengan riang mengambil kotak itu dan dengan cepat membuka kotak itu.

Mobil Kunpimook masih belum bergerak, supir pribadinya sedang menelepon seseorang—kelihatannya.

Aku kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Aku tahu dia sedang memandangku, mungkin dia punya indera penglihatan yang sangat bagus sehingga bisa menatapku melalui kaca mobil yang gelap.

Kunpimook tampaknya sedari tadi memperhatikanku yang sedang memandangi kaca mobil. "Kenapa kau bersama senior Taehyung?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, jangan salah paham."

Kunpimook mengembuskan napas dan bertanya. "Apakah kau akan kembali padanya?"

Aku belum mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaca mobil. "Tidak tahu, aku masih belum bisa menentukan itu. Berhentilah bertanya."

Kunpimook mengedikkan bahu dan beralih untuk memakan _pocky_ pemberianku. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana dan membuka _screen lock_ nya, lalu mengecek notifikasi dan menemukan satu pesan yang baru saja masuk satu menit yang lalu. Aku membukanya dan sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit.

 _From: Taetae_

 _Terima kasih sudah menemaniku walaupun hanya sebentar_.

 ** _It feels a long time every second with you_**

 ** _You don't need to think much of it_**

 ** _Let me stay with you until the rain stops_**

Saat itu sudah musim gugur, dan hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul.

Aku kembali terjebak hujan, kali ini di sebuah taman kota. Hanya ada aku sendiri di sini, keadaan kota saat itu bisa di bilang sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Aku juga berpikir, siapa yang ingin keluar rumah saat hujan lebat begini?

Aku menyangka hanya ada aku sendiri di taman ini sebelum aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku tidak perlu menebak-nebak lagi siapa orang itu. Lelaki berambut _orange_ , pastilah Taehyung. Hanya dia orang yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu.

Dia berbalik dan terperanjat ketika menemukanku yang sedang menatapnya.

Aku bisa melihat dia menghela napasnya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sampingku. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" katanya, sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Aku sempat berpikir dia sedang gugup, tapi, ini Taehyung—tidak mungkin _alien_ bisa gugup.

"Aku sedang bermain di taman, dan tertidur. Saat aku bangun, sudah hujan." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban dariku.

Kemudian mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia kembali menutupnya. Beberapa kali dia melakukan itu, lama-kelamaan aku jadi tidak tahan melihatnya. Jadi, aku menyikutnya, membuatnya menoleh untuk menatapku lekat. "Jika ingin berbicara, katakan saja."

Aku bisa melihat Taehyung ragu untuk menjawab, dan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengatakan apa yang tak bisa Ia katakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselku bergetar dan aku mengeluarkannya dari saku mantelku.

Ada satu pesan masuk dari Taehyung, aku hanya bisa nyengir kaku ketika membaca isi pesan itu.

 _From: Taetae_

 _Let me stay with you until the rain stops_

"Baiklah," aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu dan kembali menaruh ponselku ke dalam saku mantel. Taehyung sempat melihat ponselku dan dia mendengus. "Lihat, bahkan kau masih menyimpan nomorku dengan nama ' _Taetae_ '."

Aku berdecak, kemudian melihat ke sembarang arah. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai merona—ketahuan karena masih menyimpan nomor Taehyung dengan nama ' _Taetae_ '. "Tidak, aku hanya lupa menggantinya."

Taehyung mendengus geli dan meraih bahuku agar lebih mendekat padanya. Aku menatapnya bingung, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah putus," kata Taehyung, dia menatapku dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Jimin."

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menatapnya, bingung. "Lalu?"

Taehyung berdecak sebal, tetapi dia memilih untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jimin, aku hanya main-main." Taehyung berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napas. "Dia juga punya pacar selain aku. Dan kau pastilah menyangka kalau aku serius dengannya."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Jadi?"

"Jadi," Taehyung beralih untuk berdiri di hadapanku dan mengusap pipiku, "Kau mau tidak kembali padaku?"

Mataku melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia katakan padaku. Dia tampak menyadari itu dan terkekeh. Kemudian dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memang terkejut saat itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku. Jadi, aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona di bahunya.

Taehyung bertanya. "Sekarang, kita pacaran lagi?"

Aku tertawa, dan memukul punggungnya sekali.

"Ya."

 ** _End_**

Nb: halo hai hola, bootae dateng lagi dengan ff vkook ini. ini asal doing kok jadi maapin kalau tidak memuaskan ;( tak papa jika tak direview lagian ga seru ff nya ya gak? ;(

P.S ; chimini-manimo, yang jadi kunpimook di sini lo, sekian.


End file.
